jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimberley Jones
| occupation = Intelligence operative | affiliation = British Secret Service | status = Active | role = Ally, Bond girl | portrayed = Mary Stävin | first_appearance = A View to a Kill (film) | last_appearance = James Bond 007: A View to a Kill }} Kimberley Jones was a fictional intelligence operative working for the British Secret Service. A minor ally and Bond girl, the character appeared during the pre-title sequence of the 1985 James Bond film A View to a Kill, portrayed by Swedish actress Mary Stävin. Additionally, the character appeared in its accompanying interactive fiction video game James Bond 007: A View to a Kill, and was subsequently adapted for the 1983-87 James Bond 007 tabletop role-playing game. Biography After retrieving a mysterious microchip from the late 003 in Siberia, James Bond escapes from his Soviet pursuers via a miniature submarine disguised as an iceberg. The craft's pilot, Kimberley Jones, sends a signal to M and sets the vessel to its automatic pilot mode. She is subsequently seduced by 007 and they spend the five day journey to Alaska together. Alternate continuities ''James Bond 007: A View to a Kill Appearing very briefly during the interactive fiction adventure, Kimberley Jones is described as a rookie agent, with an eagerness to learn. As with the cinematic original, she is waiting in the submarine for 007 after he recovers the chip from 003's corpse. After an "enlightening five day trip", the sub docks at the Royal Navy Yard and the pair disembark. James Bond 007 (role-playing game) From the Shepherd's Bush in West London, Kimberley grew a poor girl who had an avid interest in athletics; training intensely for many years as a runner until forced to abandon competition due to a knee injury. Contacts she made through the Olympic committee allowed her to apply for work in the government. Showing an aptitude for high-pressure assignments of a physical nature, she was enrolled in the MI6 training program.James Bond 007: Role-Playing In Her Majesty's Secret Service, ''A View to a Kill adventure module, "Part II: Non-Player Characters", Victory Games, 1985, p.15 Described as 24 years old, 5'8" and 122 lbs, Jones is a rookie-rank character who pilots the miniature submarine which collects the player characters (PC) after their Siberian expedition to find the body of 004. Unlike the film, she may accompany the PC into the field (her first field assignment in a hostile environment), instead substituting Mary Goodnight as the pilot of the submarine. As in the film, after collecting the characters, the submarine will head back to Alaska.James Bond 007: Role-Playing In Her Majesty's Secret Service, A View to a Kill adventure module, "Part III: Places and Events", Victory Games, 1985, p.20 Gallery Iceberg_submarine_interior_(A_View_to_a_Kill).png|Kimberley pilots the Iceberg Submarine, as seen in A View to a Kill (1985). Bond seduces Kimberley Jones (A View to a Kill).jpg|With the submarine on auto-pilot, Bond seduces Kimberley, as seen in A View to a Kill (1985). GW548H359.jpg|Promotional photograph from the set of A View to a Kill (1985). Trivia * The actress, Mary Stävin -- who is a Swedish former Miss World -- also appeared in Octopussy, as one of the Octopussy Circus girls. References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:A View To A Kill characters Category:Bond Girls Category:James Bond love interests Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Minor Characters Category:SIS Personnel Category:Game characters Category:James Bond 007 (role-playing game) characters Category:British Category:Intelligence operatives